


Reproduction the...Ineffable? Way

by raphaelssins



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Baby Time!, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Egg Laying, Eggs, Incubation, M/M, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Porn with Feelings, Snakey Crowley, Switching, Weird Biology, post not apocalypse, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelssins/pseuds/raphaelssins
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have been talking about having a child together since the Apocalypse that wasn't, but when Crowley finally admits to Aziraphale that he can produce eggs, Aziraphale gets more than a little curious.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 197





	1. Part One

The late afternoon sun was filtering in through the thin, decorative curtains, spilling onto Crowley's side and chest as he lay on the couch in the cottage, tired out from a long day of working in the garden, his head cradled in Aziraphale's lap. 

The angel was reading out loud, his hand stroking through Crowley's hair thoughtlessly, playing with the long, silky locks. He'd been growing it since the apocalypse that hadn't happened, and Aziraphale made no secret of the fact that he absolutely loved touching it. Although Crowley kept it very secret that that was the reason he'd decided to let it grow again. 

He liked letting his hair grow the natural way, it gave him a greater sense of pride to watch it get longer and longer, until it spilled over his shoulders and made Aziraphale stare every time he came downstairs in the morning after a restful night's sleep. 

Crowley shifted slightly, cracking one eye open to look up at the book Aziraphale was holding, struggling to read the title sideways. The demon wasn't really listening to...what was it?  _ Pride and Prejudice  _ \- but he liked hearing Aziraphale's voice. Even now, even well over a year after he'd found the bookshop burning, Crowley couldn't bear to have the angel out of his sights for more than a couple days. He even got fidgety if he hadn't seen Aziraphale in ten minutes. And so it was ever so blessed -  _ cursed? _ \- blissful to lay there and simply listen to his voice, the constant, easy reminder that he was there and not, for example, just choosing something random out of a wide selection, burning to death. 

Aziraphale stopped reading to turn the page, then looked down, moving the book slightly so he could see Crowley's face. "Are you asleep, dear?" 

Crowley opened one eye again, pretending to scowl. "I was trying to be." 

"No, you weren't," Aziraphale answered sharply, but with a fond, happy smile as his hand moved down to caress the demon's pink-dusted cheek before giving his bathrobe a gentle tug. "Are you going to change, Crowley? You took a shower nearly an hour ago." 

Crowley closed his eye again, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm comfortable." 

Aziraphale gave a soft sigh and put the book aside, wriggling deeper into the sofa cushions. By the thickness of the silence, Crowley could tell Aziraphale was working up to say something, but for once, the demon refrained from his usual teasing, giving Aziraphale time to think. 

"Crowley?" 

"Still here, angel," Crowley grunted, opening his eyes again and blinking up at Aziraphale with fake irritation in his yellow, slitted eyes. Aziraphale was looking upset, so Crowley metaphorically backed down, sitting up slowly and resting one arm over the angel's shoulder, one hand coming to rest on one soft, plump cheek. Crowley's body twisted in a way that it shouldn't quite have been able to manage as he faced Aziraphale, but the angel didn't seem to notice, casting his gaze down slightly as he leaned into Crowley's touch. 

"What is it?" Crowley asked softly, his tone protective, as if he was ready to leap off the sofa and fight whatever was making Aziraphale look so worried and sad. Although he probably wouldn't have. 

"I...we spoke such a long time ago...about...children," Aziraphale murmured, closing his eyes and letting out a slow sigh. "But I just finished doing all the reading on it I could find, and...I haven't found any answers, and I don't even know if you still want to, and-" the angel's voice was raising in panic and despair, so Crowley gently shushed him, kissing the corner of his lips to shut him up as he stuttered into silence. 

"There. First of all, I do still want to try for a child with you," Crowley soothed, and then sat back slightly, sighing. "Look, I um...there's something about me that you don't know. I'm embarrassed about it, but I...I.." he trailed off, then swallowed and shot Aziraphale a look before clenching his jaw, forcing himself to plaster himself back up with his usual cool front. "I produce eggs, sometimes," he said flatly, and Aziraphale's face went blank with surprise, then twisted slightly with polite confusion. 

"Eggs?" 

Crowley hissed in discomfort, trying to make it sound like annoyance, but not coming anywhere close to fooling his angel. "I think it has something to do with being a snake. And being here for so long, it...it makes me a bit more...well, less demonic, I suppose. A bit more snake-like.  _ I don’t know, _ I’ve never brought it up to anyone before.” 

Aziraphale seemed to contemplate this for a moment, then nodded slowly, his brow once again furrowing in confusion. "How...how does it...work?" He asked, waving his hands vaguely, then noticing Crowley's expression and swallowing. "Sorry." 

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Crowley announced, after a moment of giving Aziraphale a good, long stare to drive home his displeasure. 

"But we haven't had anything all day," Aziraphale pointed out, and Crowley nodded, unfolding off the sofa and stretching, his back cracking back into a normal human position. "Exactly." 

A shared bottle of wine later, Crowley was doing his best. He was only really a little tipsy, but it was better than facing the mammoth task of explaining his reproductive system to Aziraphale completely sober. 

They were sitting at their kitchen table across from one another, although Crowley really wanted to be next to Aziraphale, fingers curling against his flesh, his own body pressed into the angel's softness- 

He shook himself back into the moment and narrowed his eyes at Aziraphale, who was leaning over to the side, his elbow on the table and propping up his cheek. 

"Where was I?" Crowley demanded, and Aziraphale gave a shrug that threatened to send him sliding off the table. 

"You were just sitting there with your lips moving like you were thinking." 

"Oh." 

Crowley stared at the table for a moment, then sighed. "Alright. Well. It happens about once every five hundred years, right? I get...cramps and what have you, and then I get fat," he mumbled, putting emphasis on the 'f,' hissing it between his teeth. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. He glanced down the table and blinked. He was sure they'd only had one bottle, but there was another empty one beside the first, looking innocent and far too see-through. 

"Not fat, dear. Gravid," Aziraphale corrected, stifling a burp as Crowley ploughed on, ignoring the interruption. 

"And then they start just...coming out," he shrugged, gesturing at his crotch wildly. "I get this special Effort, right, and they kind of just...come out," he went on, feeling like a more detailed explanation was necessary, but not really sure he could remember. It  _ had _ been about five hundred years, after all. "I can put them in people," he added, then frowned slightly. "I haven't done that since I was worshipped as a snake god for that few hundred years, remember?" 

"Oh yes," Aziraphale grinned, eyes suddenly lit up. "Your people made  _ excellent  _ wine!" 

"S'right. Anyway, they don’t grow, I’m assuming they need to be fertilised. Probably by another immortal being. I’ve never tried," he added quietly, suddenly feeling halfway sober again. Aziraphale stared at him for a moment or two. 

"I want to try," he blurted out, and Crowley looked at him in surprise, then smiled, swaying from side to side ever so slightly, his eyes soft, but utterly unblinking. 

"Me too." 

There was a pause, and then Aziraphale was straightening up, suddenly serious. "I think we need to sober up," he said softly, and Crowley nodded. 

A few minutes later, Crowley was dragged to the sofa and tugged into Aziraphale's arms, still trying to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth as he folded up against his angel's side automatically. 

"When are you due again?" Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley shrugged, drawing his knees into his chest and feeling the strong arm around him, holding him close to the angel, his own thin arms wrapped around his knees. Aziraphale's hand slid into Crowley's hair and gave a gentle pull, his fingers gliding through the never-tangling strands. 

"Soon," Crowley mumbled, resting his chin on his knees. "It's never exact, but it's been a long time. I can...I can make it happen, if I...well, if I think about it hard enough. You know? If I imagine it's time," he said awkwardly, and Aziraphale pulled Crowley's hair back behind his ears, then leaned over and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his temple. 

"Then you'd better get imagining, hmm?" 


	2. Part Two

Crowley awoke on the sofa, sprawled out haphazardly, a tartan blanket laid over him. He could hear humming across the cottage, and slowly began to remember what had happened the night before. He stifled a yawn and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander into the memories of Aziraphale under him, screaming for more, just as he heard shuffling footsteps. 

"You're awake!" Aziraphale said happily, and the edge of the couch cushions sank, making Crowley growl low in his throat, irritation flaring hotter than usual as he was disturbed. "Tea, dear? I'm afraid I rather tired you out last night, I couldn't seem to get you to bed." 

Crowley opened one eye and stared at him for a moment or two, having his usual trouble forcing the mental image of last night's debauched angel and the buttoned-up, crisply ironed current model to overlap. They just didn't fit together, and eventually, as always, he gave up.

Aziraphale shifted and Crowley winced, the movement setting his skin on fire as his clothes rubbed against him, suddenly feeling too tight. Crowley, still half asleep, did the only thing he could think of to fix this, and began to strip, much to Aziraphale's shock. 

"Darling! I rather think you-" 

They both froze. Crowley's eyes widened, dragging down. It seemed like an eternity, the time it took for him to look down at his own body, to discover what was causing that odd, heavy sensation in his abdomen. 

"Oh good Heavens!" Aziraphale gasped, and Crowley groaned, flopping back to the couch and tossing his shirt aside grumpily, then looking down at his stomach again. It had swollen out during the night, very obviously full with something, looking as if he'd just eaten a very large meal. 

And now that Crowley's attention had been drawn to it, he could feel a dull, familiar ache in his stomach, sitting low near his hips. He knew it would only get worse as the day progressed, as he got heavier and bigger, more and more eggs swelling within him and getting ready to be fertilised. 

"It worked, then?" Aziraphale asked nervously, and Crowley looked up sharply, then pulled a face. 

"Unfortunately. Now for another twelve hours or so of torture," he grumbled, and Aziraphale leaned over him, smiling down at him softly. 

"I'm sure you'll do very well through all of it," the angel soothed, plump fingers tangling in Crowley's hair. "And I'll be here. Can I get you anything?" 

"I need to move to bed," Crowley announced immediately, using Aziraphale's arm to help pull himself up, wincing as he felt the eggs moving inside him, the weight shifting and rolling slightly in a way that made him gasp. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant sensation, but he didn't feel it often enough to be used to it, and it always gave him an odd, rather embarrassed feeling. 

"You go, I'll bring up some things," Aziraphale said quickly, gently helping Crowley to his feet and hurrying off, causing the demon to roll his eyes before sliding his arm around his stomach. He stroked a thumb over his own skin and began to walk, taking small, stiff steps to avoid jostling the eggs too much. Every second that passed, he got a little more sensitive, his skin burning and tingling, the dull ache growing along with his stomach, but he did his best to ignore it and dragged himself all the way up the stairs and finally into their bed. Aziraphale rarely used it, so it was a little more Crowley-styled - the mattress and pillows quite firm and generally covered with plain, crisp white sheets and a nice soft dark grey blanket. 

But as Crowley fell into it, folding around himself, around the heavy pain, it changed, becoming softer, much more welcoming, enveloping his body and cradling it in fluffy warmth. It eased just a little of the ache, making him feel almost weightless, and allowed him to relax again, just as Aziraphale walked into the bedroom. 

He carried a tray over to the bedside table and set it down carefully, then leaned over the demon and slipped a hot water bottle down between his arms and stomach. 

"Here, love," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley rolled his eyes, but quickly clutched the bottle to his stomach, the warmth flooding through him and causing him to let out an involuntary sigh of relief. 

"I brought you tea and some snacks, as well. In case you get hungry," Aziraphale announced, then slowly, carefully got onto the bed beside Crowley, revealing himself to be in his special pajamas, the extra-soft ones he reserved for the days Crowley was feeling especially cuddly. 

"Would you like to be touched, my dear?" Aziraphale asked quietly, moving closer to the demon and doing his best not to shift the mattress too much. "I don't want to hurt you." 

Crowley nodded, feeling rather pathetic as he tried to shift and a shiver of pain ran all the way through him, his skin too taut, his muscles cramped for space, the heaviness already becoming more than slightly uncomfortable. His cheeks flushed in shame, but Aziraphale was there, his arm around Crowley's waist, those soft pajamas brushing over the demon's skin. 

"How does this feel to you, Crowley?" 

"Closer," Crowley hissed, then shifted, gritting his teeth as Aziraphale obeyed, allowing the demon to bury his bright red face in his angel's shoulder. "It doesn't usually happen this fast." 

"Perhaps you imagined a little too well," Aziraphale teased gently, and Crowley gave a disapproving snort, but couldn't stop himself from smiling. 

"How does it feel?" the angel asked after a short silence, his natural curiosity taking over, his voice full of a delicate fascination. 

"Heavy," Crowley mumbled, wincing as Aziraphale's hand ran down his side and stroked over the sensitive skin on his stomach. "It aches, and my skin hurts from being stretched quickly," he went on, and Aziraphale stopped moving his hand, letting it rest gently against his partner's ever-growing belly. "I can feel the eggs if I move, but um...I don't like that much," Crowley admitted quietly. "It makes it feel like they're going to fall out or something." 

Aziraphale hummed in interest, pulling away from Crowley just enough to look down between them. Then he leaned over the demon and snatched the moisturiser he used for his dry hands off the bedside table. Before Crowley could protest, Aziraphale was applying a liberal coating to the demon's bare stomach, stroking it over his skin, caressing every inch of Crowley's gravid bump. 

To his surprise, Crowley found that it didn't hurt, despite his burning nerve endings everywhere else, and in fact, felt rather good. Aziraphale's hands were gentle and careful, and it seemed that the lotion was exactly what his protesting skin needed to ease some of the pain. But he couldn't stop staring as Aziraphale rubbed a second coating in slowly, as Crowley's stomach was now big enough to make him look like a human at seven months pregnant. He could have sworn that if he stared hard enough, he could see it growing. 

Aziraphale didn't seem to mind at all, however, happily marveling at Crowley's stomach while the demon felt the heaviness start to ebb away, the ache vanishing with it, leaving him feeling perfectly normal. Well, aside from the eggs rolling over one another somewhere inside him, as he was reminded when he shifted, but at least the pain was gone. 

Gently batting Aziraphale's hands away, Crowley rolled onto his side again, curling up around his stomach and burying his face in the pillow sleepily. Aziraphale hummed to him soothingly, pulling a blanket over him and moving to lay with him, stroking his hair over and over. 

"How are you feeling?" The angel asked softly, his voice still gentle and full of curiosity as he shifted closer to Crowley, close enough that they were sharing a pillow. 

Crowley opened his eyes slowly, turning his head to face Aziraphale and stifling a yawn. "Very tired," he mumbled, and Aziraphale nodded, opening his arms. 

"Would you like to come here, dear?" 

Crowley contemplated this for a moment, then allowed himself a smile, one hand cradling his stomach as he pulled himself into Aziraphale's chest. The angel wrapped around him, murmuring his approval, comforting Crowley softly as the demon relaxed, almost immediately sinking into a light, but much-needed sleep.

Crowley woke from his nap very,  _ very  _ confused. Not only was he full - no,  _ stuffed _ \- with eggs, but there was a sensation between his legs, a horribly...wet sensation. And then recollection came flooding back and he sat up hurriedly as the desire washed over him.

He was ready to be fertilised, and he needed it  _ now.  _ The Effort had opened between his legs in his sleep, his body working on automatic, knowing what he needed to get the job done, to finish this cycle with a clutch of ready-to-hatch eggs. And  _ Someone,  _ did he need it. 

He felt utterly empty, aching, his legs trembling as he tried to stand, the eggs rubbing against one another inside him and causing the desire to spike as his body was reminded of exactly why he needed a cock inside him  _ right this second.  _

Usually, Crowley just shoved a random toy up there until this phase had passed, but this time, he had Aziraphale, and he intended to make full use of that fact. 

"Angel?" 

Crowley tottered to the bedroom door, his knees wobbly, almost giving out as he grabbed onto the doorframe, leaning against it heavily. The desire was getting worse, and he had to actively stop himself from ripping his clothes off right there and shoving two fingers inside himself just to ease a fraction of the ache. And he could feel wetness around the tops of his thighs, starting to seep down his skin. 

"Angel!" 

Crowley tried to walk forward, but nearly collapsed, his fingers scrabbling for the doorframe again and clutching on tightly. The world spun and he  _ needed  _ Aziraphale, he needed to be fucked and fucked until he couldn't feel it anymore, he needed- 

"Is everything alright, dear?" 

The voice was worried and gentle, and Crowley looked up, his chest heaving, his eyebrows clashing together. He could feel the cold sweat on his forehead, and he knew he had to look a complete mess, but he didn't care. Aziraphale was there, at the top of the stairs, he was walking over, he would fix this. 

Crowley groaned softly and grabbed Aziraphale as soon as he was close enough, fingers twisting in the fabric of his jacket, tugging. 

"You. Cock in me, now!" He snarled, and Aziraphale gasped, blinking at him. 

"What?" 

"Fuck me!" Crowley wailed, giving in and starting to strip hurriedly, peeling off his damp jeans and kicking them away violently. "I need-...I need your cock!" He growled, lunging for Aziraphale, who caught him easily and scooped him up as if he weighed nothing, kicking the door shut behind them as he carried his suddenly very relaxed demon into the bedroom. 

"You are in such a state," Aziraphale commented sympathetically, very gently laying Crowley down on the bed and leaning down to kiss him once, just a brief, but loving little peck. Crowley stared up at him pathetically, writhing in need, his hand sliding down his own body. 

"Ah-ah! Naughty," Aziraphale chuckled, catching Crowley's wrist and climbing onto the bed between his legs. Crowley instinctively spread them wider, his mouth hanging open, his cheeks flushed as if they'd already fucked five times. 

"Please, angel, I can't!" He gasped, hips rolling into empty air, wetness running down to soak into the sheets below him as his need spiked again. "I can't play games!" 

"Shh, I know," Aziraphale soothed, clicking his fingers to completely undress himself, his effort still taking shape as he leaned over Crowley, anticipation causing the demon to forget to breathe. "It's alright, my dear. Take deep breaths for me, you're doing so well," Aziraphale praised, and Crowley whimpered in delight as two plump fingers sank into him, swirling inside him, pressing up into his g-spot and rubbing roughly. 

The demon cried out, hips bucking, his whole body rewarding him for taking the intrusion with far more pleasure than usual, almost choking him as he moaned out for the angel. The eggs inside him jostled, reminding him, and he spread his legs as far as they could possibly go, just as the fingers slid from him and Aziraphale pressed his tip to Crowley's slick folds. 

"Ready?" 

Crowley couldn't answer, his voice had died in his throat, the only sounds he could make consisting of odd choking noises. But he did his best, nodding and grabbing at the angel with needy, trembling fingers, grinding against his tip. 

Aziraphale grinned, and thrust home. 

Crowley screamed in utter, blinding pleasure, Aziraphale's effort much larger than usual, thicker and longer and just...deliciously, ridiculously  _ big.  _ Already it dragged out of him halfway, then rammed against the end of his passage, causing him to squeal and jerk, his whole body straining to push further down, to fill himself up even more, but Aziraphale grunted and pulled out almost all the way. 

This time, he didn't stop at one thrust, instead picking up a pace that made Crowley's head spin all over again, unable to move, unable to fathom anything except pleasure as he gripped a handful of the angel's hair and just moaned, again and again and again, occasionally choking out half a word as he tried to beg. But Aziraphale didn't need telling anyway, he knew what he needed to do - fuck his demon through the mattress and all the way back to Hell - and he was completely and utterly determined to do so. His breath was coming in short, heavy gasps, barely registering with Crowley as it flicked over his face, his mind too full of bliss and pleasure and the delicious pain of being fucked with something so incredibly  _ huge.  _

And then Crowley felt heat starting in his stomach, intensified by the eggs rolling around, his pleasure crawling higher and higher as he tipped his head back and whimpered, unable to even moan. Aziraphale thrust a little harder, fingers finding Crowley's clit, and the demon was gone, screaming out and arching his back, his legs shaking, his eyes rolling back. 

Although he was barely able to process the world around him, Crowley felt Aziraphale slow, his thrusts deep and deliberate, easing him through his orgasm. Gentle hands stroked down Crowley's sweat-slick sides, over his belly, and he slowly went limp, too exhausted to do anything but whine softly with every long, rhythmic thrust. 

"You're such a good little demon, aren't you?" Aziraphale purred, one hand stroking over Crowley's cheek as he started to speed up again, grunting softly with the effort. "You're taking me so well, hmm? You like cumming for me, don't you?" 

Crowley opened his mouth to reply, but only moaned, his eyes rolling back again as one of Aziraphale's thrusts hit something that made him shudder, mind-blowing pleasure exploding through his entire body. 

"Y-Yes, angel!" He gasped out on the second try, and Aziraphale chuckled softly, kissed him sloppily, and then began to increase the pace, slamming into Crowley with each thrust, forcing the exhausted demon to just lay there limply, moaning happily and trembling all over. 

Eventually, Crowley recovered enough from his orgasm to find Aziraphale's hair again, fingers tangling, holding on, his other hand on the angel's cheek. A particularly hard thrust made him cry out, his mouth falling open. 

"Ahh! C-cum, angel! Please, cum in me, f-fertilise them!" 

Aziraphale growled and somehow doubled the pace, causing Crowley to squeal in surprised pleasure, the angel's fingers digging into the skin on his sides. Then, at last, the rhythm stuttered and Aziraphale slammed in one last time, moaning happily as he came, flooding Crowley's depths. To his surprise, the demon could feel it, the hot cum washing into his - well, for want of a better word, womb - and spilling over his eggs. Each spurt made him whine, not least because Aziraphale kept his hips rolling, fucking every last dreg of cum into his demon until he finally went still. 

Crowley felt a pillow being slipped under his hips, then another, and Aziraphale pulled out, gently guiding the demon's legs up as close to his chest as they could get around his swollen stomach. 

"Are you comfortable?" 

"Not really," Crowley answered honestly, letting out a deep sigh. "But I'll be fine." 

Aziraphale slowly laid down next to him, resting on his stomach and propping his head up with his chin on his hand so he could easily see Crowley's face. 

"How was that? Do you...feel anything yet?" 

"It was fantastic, angel," Crowley grinned, although he knew his expression was washed out thanks to his sheer exhaustion. "I've never um...done this part before, so I don't really know," he added. "I don't know what I'm supposed to feel." 

Aziraphale reached out slowly, stroking his knuckles over Crowley's cheek, his smile soft and loving. "I think maybe you enjoyed it a bit too much, hmm? I'll have to get that size out again," he chuckled, and Crowley blushed, but let his eyes close up, relaxing into the mattress. Aziraphale's hand wandered from his cheek to his stomach, rubbing slow circles with his open hand, his touch soothing and comfortable now that the burning sensation in Crowley's skin had faded. In fact, after only a few minutes of this, Crowley began to get sleepy, soon sinking into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;)   
> If you're ever on the fence about commenting, please do! I know people don't tend to so much on smut-only fics, but it's always nice to know that people enjoy my writing!   
> <3<3


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: weird biology, some pain, rough sex, oviposition with cervical penetration.

Aziraphale watched Crowley fall asleep, smiling to himself, then got up and carefully slipped the pillows from under him, letting him back down to the bed without waking him. He snapped his fingers to clean up the excess mess and clothe Crowley in a pair of loose black boxers, then tugged the blanket over him and went to go find a bottle of wine and something sweet to eat. 

After all, Crowley had no idea how long it was going to take, so Aziraphale figured that he might as well relax while he waited. 

When he got back to the bed, Aziraphale found Crowley still asleep, his lithe body sprawled out on the mattress. It looked like his stomach had grown a bit, but Aziraphale wasn't quite sure. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over, running his hand down the centre of the demon's chest and over his bump, stroking the taut skin and feeling the eggs shift as Crowley breathed. Unable to help himself, Aziraphale laid down beside Crowley, leaving his hand where it was as he used the other to brush Crowley's long hair off his forehead. 

As exhausted as he was, he looked incredibly peaceful and sweet so deeply unconscious, and Aziraphale smiled to himself, feeling the warmth under his hands and cherishing this quiet time with his partner. He could imagine the eggs growing under his hand, swelling with his contribution, with their children, and he couldn't wait to take them from Crowley and continue carrying them himself. 

After a while of just staring, Aziraphale picked up a book and settled back, pressed up close to Crowley while he read, close enough to feel the demon's breathing, the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest soothing the angel. It felt so nice to just lay there quietly with his demon, his love. 

Until Crowley began to stir, grunting softly in his sleep, rolling over towards Aziraphale and wrapping his arms around the angel's body. This wasn't unusual in and of itself - Crowley often ended up cuddling Aziraphale in his sleep, but the addition of his rather special effort made things a bit more...interesting. 

Aziraphale could feel it - well,  _ them _ \- against his thigh, growing as they came into being and then slowly hardening until they were firmly digging into Aziraphale's soft flesh. The angel bit his lip, trying to figure out what to do about this, but his thinking was cut off rather abruptly by Crowley starting to move in his sleep, his arms tight around Aziraphale, his hips grinding against the angel's thigh.

Aziraphale's eyes widened, a grin spreading across his face, but Crowley was already waking up, going still before suddenly scrambling away from the angel, spouting frantic apologies. 

"Oh, don't apologise," Aziraphale said quickly, chuckling at Crowley's horrified expression and snapping his fingers to fold the sheets up right at the end of the bed, leaving Crowley nowhere to hide. "And don't you dare stop, I want to get a closer look at these," he grinned, reaching out and tugging at the waistband of Crowley's rather strained underwear.

Crowley stared at the angel for a moment, shocked into silence, then swallowed and managed a small smile. "Are you sure? I...you can back out, we don't have to-" 

"I want your eggs," Aziraphale interrupted hurriedly, unbuttoning his shirt and quickly tossing it away before starting on his pajama bottoms. "Don't worry, Crowley. I know what I want, and that's you. All of you. What's the best pos-" 

But Crowley was already pouncing, one long, claw-like fingernail slicing Aziraphale's boxers off as the angel was forced backwards onto the bed with a soft  _ thump. _

The breath left his lungs all in one go, his eyes widening as Crowley crawled up his body, moving fluidly in a way that no human would be able to manage. He shed his underwear somewhere along the way like a second skin, coming to kneel just above the angel's ribcage, one hand around each long, thick length. 

Aziraphale gulped, his legs opening automatically, a wet, needy, painfully empty effort manifesting between them without any real thought as he gazed at Crowley's impressive offering. One length was smooth and very human-like, the other much more tapered and sporting scale-reminiscent plating that looked as if it would act very much like barbs, locking them together if Crowley tried to pull out. Both were bigger than anything Aziraphale had had the privilege of taking, even when Crowley had felt particularly rough. 

"Enjoying the view, angel?" Crowley smirked, apparently drawing confidence in his true effort from Aziraphale's rapt, eager expression. 

"I would enjoy it rather more if I could feel it instead of seeing it," Aziraphale admitted quietly, and Crowley's grin widened, his hands grabbing at the angel's chest, fingers roughly digging into the soft flesh under and around his nipples. 

Aziraphale gasped and bucked, and Crowley laughed, sliding back down his body, grabbing the backs of his knees and pinning them up as far as they would go, exposing him completely to the open, cool air. And then Crowley dove in, and Aziraphale squealed, his head tossing back as that tongue plunged directly into him, inhumanly long and thick, lapping against the angel's walls as he grabbed at Crowley's hair desperately, grinding down against him. Crowley hissed, somehow, and forced his tongue deeper, fangs grazing Aziraphale's slick lips without piercing the skin as he began to let his human form slip. 

"Ohhh  _ fuck!"  _ Aziraphale swore fervently, hips bucking, his fingers tugging at that long red hair, pulling the demon's head away from him. "I need you, Crowley! Please!" He cried out, and Crowley rose, his hands sliding over the backs of Aziraphale's thighs, fingernails digging in as he grinned down at the angel. Fangs pricked at his bottom lip, scales stood out on his forehead and shoulders, his hair floated as if underwater, and yet Aziraphale softened with love, as he always did when he got to see Crowley's demonic side. It meant Crowley truly trusted him, with something he didn't trust to anyone else. And, of course, there was his stomach, still swollen out with eggs -  _ their  _ eggs - and it was hard for Aziraphale not to smile with the proof of their union and love directly in front of him like that. 

"Masssster. Ssssay it," Crowley hissed, his voice low and menacing, eyes bright like liquid gold, and Aziraphale groaned, reaching down with one hand to spread himself open, to demonstrate his eagerness. 

"All yours, master," he whimpered, and Crowley gripped one of his lengths, plunging home all in one go. 

Aziraphale screamed out in shock and pleasure, a little sprinkling of pain only making the cocktail of wonderful sensations that much more delicious as he was forced open around Crowley's massive cock. 

"Thisss firssst, then eggsss," Crowley explained quietly, his tongue and jaw no longer quite made for speech, each word a struggle. 

Aziraphale simply nodded, too full and needy to even think of questioning the demon, his chest heaving with anticipation. Crowley adjusted his position, then grinned, some of the scales fading as he got himself back under control slightly. 

He leaned down very close to Aziraphale's ear, one hand bunching in the angel's hair, the other gripping his hip tightly. "Payback," he whispered, then pulled almost all the way back in one fluid movement, and slammed through the angel, hammering up against the end of his passage with such force that Aziraphale had to put a hand out to stop his head from cracking against the headboard. 

Too overcome to even moan, Aziraphale simply let his mouth fall open, his eyes wide as Crowley repeated the brutal thrust, over and over, until he began to speed up the rhythm, and Aziraphale finally found his voice again, crying out over and over, ecstasy and intense, almost orgasmic pleasure flooding through him as he was mercilessly, animalistically fucked through the mattress. Crowley's snarls and groans barely broke through Aziraphale's haze, all his senses fully, overwhelmingly occupied with the sensation of Crowley's massive cock absolutely destroying him, preparing him for the next stage. 

Impossibly, the pleasure began to grow, and Aziraphale squealed, hips bucking, his lips forming the words, gasping out a warning just before his body convulsed. Crowley gasped and moaned as Aziraphale came, his passage clenching around Crowley, his legs shaking and trembling as he choked on his own breath. Desperate and so close to the edge, Crowley didn't let up, thrusting heavily several more times before finally pressing as deep into Aziraphale as he could get and spilling with a snarl. 

Panting for air, Aziraphale almost tried to pull away, scrambling against the bedsheets as burning hot cum painted his insides, pain blossoming in his lower stomach. 

"Fuck! Crowley!" He squealed, and the demon groaned, pressing wet, sloppy kisses to Aziraphale's cheek as he rocked once, twice, then pulled out and sat back, stroking himself a couple more times for good measure. Then he ducked down and gently pinned the writhing angel's legs open, that long tongue pressing into him, cooling him. 

Aziraphale slowly relaxed, the pain dissipating as Crowley lapped the demonic cum from inside him, cleaning him out rather efficiently. 

After a minute or two, it began to feel rather pleasurable all over again, pain completely forgotten as Aziraphale slid a hand onto the back of Crowley's head and began to rock against his face once more. Crowley snorted and pulled back quickly, his tongue withdrawing and leaving Aziraphale pouting at the loss, his legs staying wide open as he gazed up at the demon lovingly. 

"That was...fucking...oh God," Aziraphale muttered, losing the ability to string a sentence together as Crowley leaned over him again, smiling. 

"It was amazing," he purred softly, his eyes flickering down to Aziraphale's lips before he kissed him ever so softly. Aziraphale let out a happy sigh and began to kiss back, one of Crowley's hands cupping his jaw, the other wrapped around the demon's thick, scaled length, stroking slowly. Tugging at his hair lightly brought him deeper into the kiss, and Aziraphale smiled triumphantly, his chest warming at the feeling of being wanted so definitely, Crowley's affection finally obvious and completely unhidden. He'd spent much of his long millennia on Earth chasing Crowley, uncertain of his love even during the nights they'd spent together - too few and far between for Aziraphale's liking. And yet, now he was laying under his demon, his love, ready to take their eggs, to incubate their children, and Aziraphale couldn't have been happier. 

And then something warm and wet and heavy plopped onto his stomach and Crowley was jerking back, swearing quietly as he sank onto his knees again. Aziraphale stared in shock at the little egg, sitting demurely on his stomach, a lovely rich golden-orange colour and soaked entirely in a clear, lube-like substance that was also drooling from the tip of Anthony's inhuman cock. 

"Is that..?" 

"It fell out too early," Crowley groaned, reaching for it, but Aziraphale was already picking it up, looking closer in wondrous fascination. Gilt flecks glinted under the light, the whole thing beautifully shiny. It was slightly soft, and a little bigger than an apricot, nestled comfortably in the palm of Aziraphale's plump hand. 

"It's beautiful," he breathed softly, and Crowley gently plucked it from his hand, holding it carefully.

"It's getting too cold is what it is," he muttered, cradling it for a moment before reaching down and slowly rubbing it against Aziraphale's arousal-slick lips. The angel gasped immediately, but Crowley just frowned in concentration, pressing it against Aziraphale's entrance and pushing it inside easily, then lining up the tip of his cock before it could fall out. 

"Are you ready?" He prompted gently, and Aziraphale nodded nervously, not entirely sure what he was supposed to be ready for, but knowing that he was desperate to try whatever it turned out to be. 

Crowley leaned down, his hand in Aziraphale's hair, gentle this time, a soft smile on his face as he slowly pushed forward. 

Aziraphale whined softly, the egg sliding through him easily, driven along by the thick cock, and then fetching up against a barrier inside him. Crowley grunted and began to stroke the angel's side, his touch soothing, warm lips pressed against Aziraphale's cheek and jaw. 

"My cum should relax you enough for the deposit," he murmured, and Aziraphale nodded slightly, then gasped out in pain as Crowley rocked inside him, scales scraping against Aziraphale's walls, the tip pushing the egg up against that inner barrier, forcing it through slightly before it sank back. 

"Ahh! Ohhh, that...that hurts?" Aziraphale choked out in shock, and Crowley nodded slightly, stroking his cheek, smiling down at him worriedly.

"It's much easier after the first, I promise," he soothed, rocking again, the scales' movements causing pleasure to burst just before the pain mounted. Aziraphale whimpered and grabbed at Crowley, holding on tightly to his hair and shoulder, his body tensing as his second entrance was tested again. This time, the egg made it a little further in, sinking back less and leaving just the tip poking through. Crowley groaned softly and nuzzled against Aziraphale's jaw, his touch trembling slightly. 

"Shhhit, the second one is coming," he whined, fingernails digging into Aziraphale's soft stomach lightly. "I...ahhh! It...mmmph, so  _ tight," _ Crowley hissed, and rocked again. 

Aziraphale cried out, but tried to relax, breathing steadily and trying to concentrate on the fact that the egg was almost all the way in, just a little further, just one more push, and- 

Crowley rolled, and the egg finally popped past Aziraphale's inner entrance, settling into his womb with a heavy finality and causing him to gasp as he shifted slightly. But he didn't have much time to get used to the feeling - Crowley's cock was beginning to bulge right at the base, spreading Aziraphale open slightly, the demon moaning happily as the second egg slipped past Aziraphale's folds and pressed into him. 

The angel groaned softly, surprised by how much pleasure it gave him, the egg's passage along Crowley's cock causing those scales to shift and press into Aziraphale's sweet spots perfectly. Crowley moved slightly and pushed a little deeper into Aziraphale, the tapered tip of his cock easily slipping into his loosened inner entrance and guiding the egg as it finally pressed out the end of Crowley's ovipositor. The demon rocked slightly, then groaned and bucked his hips, the sensation shocking Aziraphale as the egg slipped from his tip with a burst of fluid and dropped easily into his womb, joining the first in leaving a nice little weight to the angel's stomach. In fact, the second deposit had been downright pleasurable, and Aziraphale was already eager for the third, his legs wrapping around Crowley's hips, his plump fingers tangling in red hair. "Ohhh, it feels so good, I can feel our eggs," he mumbled softly, and Crowley purred, already sounding exhausted as he kept rocking his hips slightly. He couldn't easily pull back thanks to the scales locking them together, but - as he explained to Aziraphale in a breathless, gasping voice - the more pleasure he got out of the experience, the faster the eggs came. 

"You like that, angel?" He growled softly, lips gentle against Aziraphale's jaw. "You like me knocking you up? Getting you fat with our eggs?" 

Aziraphale nodded shakily, moaning as he rolled down against Crowley's cock, using his legs to help him spear himself on the massive intrusion, the tapered tip rocking in and out of his inner entrance and causing him to moan and whimper needily. "I l-love it! Please, Crowley! Please!" 

Crowley gave a soft chuckle and then moaned, mouth open against Aziraphale's neck, his body almost completely pressed against the angel's as another bulge gently nudged Aziraphale's entrance aside, gliding into him easily. 

"Ohhh, yes! Give them to me, Crowley! Give me our eggs!" He cried out, and Crowley nodded slightly, rocking a bit harder with a soft grunt and sending the third egg into Aziraphale's womb with a heady rush of pleasure. "I n-need to cum!" Aziraphale whimpered, and Crowley groaned agreement, reaching down between them to find Aziraphale's clit. He rubbed it quickly, experimentally, then began to keep pace with his rocking inside the angel, purring as Aziraphale bucked into the sensation. His nails scored red lines down the demon's back as he squealed, pleasure mounting again and again, climbing ever higher before crashing down all at once, like a rollercoaster. 

Aziraphale threw his head back and screamed, the clenching of his passage coaxing three eggs from Crowley all at once, sending them all dropping into his womb without much fuss. The angel spasmed, his mind going completely blank of everything but the intense pleasure washing through his over-sensitised body, the eggs rolling over one another deep inside him as he shook and trembled, unable to come down from his orgasmic high before the next egg came, causing him to cry out and whimper in utter ecstasy. Crowley was purring, murmuring to him, encouraging him, but Aziraphale couldn't make out the words, far too occupied with the pleasure washing through him, over and over. 

And then Crowley shifted slightly, his hand skimming up and down Aziraphale's side as the angel went limp, exhausted from his release. 

"That's it. I think the next one might take a minute after so many at once, try to take a breath." 

Aziraphale nodded shakily, his chest slick with sweat and heaving under Crowley's, his hand wandering down to his stomach and pressing down lightly. "H-how many?" 

"Ssseven," Crowley hissed, stroking Aziraphale's hair, his face buried in the angel's neck as he kept rocking his hips, fucking into Aziraphale slowly, shallowly. 

"I can feel them," Aziraphale mumbled, and Crowley moaned softly, his hand joining the angel's, feeling the bump under his soft flesh. 

"God, that's hot," he muttered, and Aziraphale hummed his agreement, his hand sliding down Crowley's back, one miraculously lubed finger sliding between his cheeks and easily sinking inside him. 

Shocked and delighted, Crowley moaned out against Aziraphale's neck, hips rocking deeper, another egg already teasing Aziraphale, grinding against his entrance before slipping inside and making its way along Crowley's thick length. A moment of hesitation, then a rush of pleasure and warmth, and it had joined its siblings, Aziraphale's stomach expanding ever so slightly with its presence. 

"Eight," Crowley purred, and Aziraphale grinned sleepily, his other hand stroking over Crowley's hair slowly as he slipped another finger into the demon and began to thrust them carefully, rubbing over that sweet spot. Crowley moaned, then whimpered, his hips rocking a little further, his scales dragging over Aziraphale's walls with such a tantalising mixture of pleasure and pain that the angel couldn't help but cry out, his fingers reaching deeper. He wanted more and more, as much as he could get, so he kept pleasuring his partner. 

Every cry Aziraphale drew from Crowley translated into a harder thrust, another deposit causing his belly to swell again, ever so slightly. Pleasure washed over him as the feeling of fullness increased, Crowley's voice a low hiss in his ear. 

_ Nine.  _

Crowley dragged halfway out, causing Aziraphale to squirm and whimper, then thrust back in in one movement, the tapered tip slamming past Aziraphale's inner barrier. The angel squealed, hips bucking, his body grinding down against the length, desperate as another egg teased his entrance. It slid in and in, ever deeper, inexorable as it made its way down Crowley's cock, paused at the tip, and squeezed into Aziraphale's womb with a final popping sensation. 

_ Ten.  _

Aziraphale twitched and moaned softly, getting rather used to the feeling now, despite how intensely alien and toe-curlingly delicious it was.

Crowley thrust again, groaning, then again, his fingers going to Aziraphale's clit once more, adding another note to the symphony of sensation, a light, tinkling pleasure to join the pain of the scales and the lovely, dark satisfaction of his passage so full with demon cock. Another egg ground against Aziraphale and he clenched down as Crowley fucked it into him, crying out. The pain peaked all at once, taking Aziraphale's breath away completely, his body shuddering. His back arched, his nails dragging into Crowley's skin once more as he writhed and moaned, every little sensation prolonging his orgasm, making it peak again and again. Egg after egg rushed into him, Crowley's muffled snarls and growls suggesting that he was cumming as well, a seemingly endless barrage of deposits into Aziraphale's womb overwhelming him to the point of forgetting to breathe until it was all over. 

One last egg, a little larger than the rest, was forced into Aziraphale, and Crowley collapsed, panting while thick, colourless gel overflowed from Aziraphale's passage and coated his ridged cock. After a moment of recovery, Crowley pulled out, muttering something about 'before the gel can dry.'

In Aziraphale's pleasure-clouded mind, he was shocked that it didn't hurt at all, but he was far too tired to say anything, so he simply let his head fall back against the pillow and closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!   
> I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I keep forgetting about this account, especially since I've had a lot of projects on the go, but luckily I had this all written so I gave it a once over and decided to put it up for you!   
> Hopefully I'll have the next chapter ready soon as well :)   
> ♡♡♡


End file.
